1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand towel dispenser and more specifically to a hand towel dispenser that receives two paper towel rolls such that the device automatically switches from one roll to the other when the first roll is exhausted
2. Background of the Prior Art
Dispensers for individual hand towels are well known in the art. Typically, a paper towel roll is mounted within the device and the paper towel sheet is fed into a dispensing mechanism, having either manual or automatic dispension capability, rendering the device operational. Such devices generally provide satisfactory and reliable service.
However, such devices have a major drawback. When the paper towel roll is exhausted, the device is useless until it is refilled. A user attempting to use an empty device will be quite unhappy if that user has to leave the restroom with wet hands. This negative experience will reflect adversely upon the owner of the device.
In order to prevent an out of paper situation, the dispensing device can be monitored frequently, especially when the paper towel roll is nearly exhausted. Such monitoring is an inefficient use of labor, particularly so when the establishment is busy. Even with frequent monitoring, the device can become empty and a client or two may not be able to receive paper and become unhappy before the device is refilled.
What is needed is a device that has the ability to automatically switch to a second roll when the first roll is exhausted. The automatic switching mechanism should be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and the switching process should be not require any effort from the user.